


Prism

by Alex_Frost



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost





	Prism

Water, it’s an essential part of life. Without it, we wouldn’t have life on this planet we call earth. It’s soothing, calming, and powerful, so very powerful. It’s the only place I can truly be free. I slowly open my eyes as I look up from my spot on the floor of the pool. The water was a welcome weight around me like a blanket as I gently pushed off the bottom and started to rise to the top. Shaking my hair out of my face I turn and look at my best friend with a raised eyebrow. 

“Was there something you needed?” I asked as I pulled myself onto the edge of the boat, my arms crossed over my chest as my best friend of over twenty years sits next to me. 

“Just making sure you’re still alive,” He chuckled as he ruffled my hair, his dark grey eyes meeting mine as he ran his gaze down my body. I rolled my eyes as I flexed my lower half. 

“You’re such an idiot,” I said as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the water with me. He gave a sharp yelp as he fell face first into the cool refreshing water. I dove back under the water and wove myself around him, my eyes never leaving him as he finally righted himself. I gave him a smile as I swam closer to him, my hand reaching out to cup his face. I leaned in close and gave him a small grin as I dared him to catch me, a game I knew he’d not be able to refuse. 

With a flick of my body I was off, knowing he was right behind me trying to catch me. A giggle bubbled out of me as I twisted to keep out of his reach, knowing he was gaining quickly. I frowned as I felt a hand brush against me. I slowed down and turned to face my friend as he made his way closer to me, a smug grin on his face as he crossed his arms. I pointed up to the surface and started to rise, he nodded as he slowly followed me. As we broke the surface of the water he wrapped his arms around my neck as we bobbed in the water. 

“I won, what’s my prize?” He asked as he grinned at me, his grey eyes shining with mirth. I rolled my teal colored eyes as I leaned back and started to float, I grunted softly as he pulled himself on top of me and watched me as we floated around the lagoon. Finally after a few minuets I cracked open an eye as a thought came to me. 

“I’ll make your favorite dinner, and your favorite dessert,” I said as I ran a hand through his medium length brown hair. He grinned at me as I once more rolled my eyes and with a devious smirk I roll us over entirely, submerging us both. We resurfaced moments later with him sputtering and glaring at me as he sent a wave of water my way. 

“You’re an ass you know that Prism?” 

“You’re fine, it’s not like you’ll drown or anything,” I snipped back as he pulled himself out of the lagoon and onto the sand, I hummed softly as I swam towards the shallows, my body resting on the sand as I held out my hands for him to take. Instead of dragging me onto the sand like normal he instead leaned down and picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed as I shook my head. 

“You do know that I’ll be able to walk in just a few minuets right? Besides I want to sunbathe, I haven’t had a good sun bath in ages.” I pouted as he put me on the towel we’d left on the secluded beach earlier that day. 

“Shut up and let me pamper you,” He snipped as he pulled out a second towel and started to dry me off, I shivered slightly as he reached the bottom of my stomach. “You always were ticklish,” He chuckled as he continued to wipe me down. The heat of the sun pierced the umbrella that we’d put up, closing my eyes I sighed as I lay down and closed my eyes, I love feeling the warmth of the sun wash over me. It’s not quite the same as when I’m under the water, and honestly I much prefer being on the surface when the sun is out. Of course it doesn’t hurt that we live right by the ocean, or the fact that we have our own private lagoon, that is right in our backyard. 

“Alright, I really should get up,” I said as I cracked open an eye only to find an arm around my chest, I follow the arm to the body draped next to me, snuggled up as close as possible. 

“Mmnnggg…” He groaned as I tried to get up, his arm tightening around me. 

“If you want that dinner I promised you’ll have to let me up,” I tease as I sit up slightly. 

“Next time… I’m comfy…” He slurred as he burrowed his head into my neck. 

“Alright, five more minuets,” I conceded as I closed my eyes for a quick nap. Life was perfect here, and I wouldn’t trade it for all the pearls in the ocean.


End file.
